Concurrent computing is a form of computing in which a number of computations are executed during overlapping time periods instead of sequentially (one completing before the next starts). Concurrency control ensures that correct results for concurrent operations are generated, while obtaining those results as quickly as possible. Mutual exclusion is a mechanism of concurrency control that enforces limits on access to a resource in an environment where there are multiple threads of execution that employ the resource.
Although examples have been disclosed herein, such examples are not intended to be limited to the specific forms disclosed herein. On the contrary, examples disclosed herein are intended to cover such alternatives, modifications, and equivalents as can be reasonably included within the scope of the inventions as defined by the appended claims. In some examples, well-known structures, elements, or connections have been omitted, and/or have not been described in particular detail in order to avoid unnecessarily obscuring examples disclosed herein.